


[高露洁]欢迎来我家吃饭

by leaf_evak



Category: Jesse - Fandom, Jesse/Yugo Kochi, SixTONES (Band), Yugo Kochi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaf_evak/pseuds/leaf_evak
Summary: 杰西✖️高地，现实向。高地说过杰西邀请他去他家吃饭，只有他们两个他会去的
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[高露洁]欢迎来我家吃饭

一轮肥硕的月亮挂在天上，两个黑色的身影浮动在米黄色的窗帘上，拥抱轻吻交织重叠在一起，旁边餐桌上的饭菜像是没有吃完，还剩了一大半，反正高地来这也主要不是为了吃饭。

今天下午杰西打电话给高地：“晚上要不要来我家吃饭？”  
“就我们两个人吗？还有谁？”  
“就我们两个人。”  
“那我过来。”

“叮咚——”  
杰西去开门，看到高地抱着一瓶红酒满脸微笑地站着门口。  
“诶——还要喝红酒吗？感觉像是约会一样”边说边接过高地手的红酒。  
“那就当是约会吧。”  
杰西从柜子里拿出两个高脚杯，打开红酒瓶，将红酒倒入了杯中。  
两人坐在餐桌的两边，碰着酒杯，吃着菜，有一搭没一搭地聊了起来。

高地喝了一口红酒，看着杰西的脸“噗呲”一下就笑了出来。  
杰西一脸疑惑：“怎么了？笑什么？”  
“你嘴巴周围都沾满了酱汁。”  
杰西用手擦了擦，只擦掉了一部分。  
“还有这里啦。”高地将身体向前倾伸手去帮杰西擦掉他没有擦干净的一部分。

杰西看着一脸认真帮自己擦嘴的高地，高地手指用力温柔舒适，与其说是擦，更不如说是抚摸，杰西一直觉得帮忙擦嘴这件事暧昧极了，偏了一下头一口咬住了高地的手指，舌头在手指上滑来滑去，像是在舔舐一根巧克力棒。  
有一种麻酥酥的感觉从高地的手指传递到了脑中，自己被杰西这突如其来的举动吓住了，时间像是被凝固住了一样，高地觉得自己“咚-咚-咚”加快的心跳声都要传到杰西的耳边了，吞了一下口水，时间被重启。

高地猛得起身离开自己的座位，将自己手指从杰西的嘴巴中抽出，按住杰西的后脑勺，抱住杰西，坐在杰西的腿上亲吻起来。高地的亲吻凶猛激烈，像是被打开的洪水猛兽。  
高地含住杰西的舌尖，不停用嘴唇抚慰着，慢慢地又用舌头挑逗着对方的舌头，互相缠绕嬉戏，高地用舌头侵湿了杰西口腔里的每个位置。

两人停了下来，互相望了望对方，又开始猛烈的亲吻，两人的下体已经硬得互相抵住了对方，杰西把手放在两人的胯中间，摸了摸高地的裆部：“要不要去沙发上？”高地点了点头，从杰西的身上起来。  
杰西拉着高地的手，走到沙发边上，刚一坐下来，就被高地扑到在沙发上。  
高地俯在杰西的耳边说：“我来这可主要不是为了吃饭哦。”  
“我知道，我邀请你也主要不是为了吃饭。”

高地笑了笑，开始一件一件脱去杰西身上的衣服，秀色可餐的肉体呈现在高地的眼前，沿着脖颈胸口一路亲吻下去，亲到腹部时，用手隔着杰西的裤子摸了摸他的性器，不愧是有美国人的基因，大是真的大，正这样想着，上嘴轻咬了一口。本来还在享受过程中的杰西，突然叫了一声，仰起头看着一脸坏笑的高地。  
高地拉开杰西的皮带和拉链，把他的性器掏了出来:“我要开动了。”，说完往杰西的下体上倒了一些酸奶，然后用舌头舔吃着这些酸奶。  
先是被冰冷的酸奶刺激了一下，然后又被带有温度的舌头舔舐着，在这类似于冰与火的刺激下，杰西觉得自己快要爽翻天了，这就是传说中的性事里的冰火两重天吗。  
高地用舌头舔着杰西性器上的酸奶，十分有技巧，像是在吃可口的棒棒糖，将杰西下体的每一处都照顾到了。

杰西感觉自己想要射出来了，起身把原本跪坐在沙发上埋头苦干的高地推到在沙发的另一头:“我要来了。”，说完就扒下了高地的裤子，从茶几的抽屉里翻出润滑液和避孕套，将润滑液到在高地的后穴口，一根手指伸了进去，还在里面动了动，高地闭着眼睛哼哼唧唧起来，团内的leader如此娇羞的样子还真是不多见。又伸了第2根手指进去扩张，伸到第3根手指的时候，杰西觉得差不多了，将带着避孕套的下体插入进了高地的后穴口。

“嗯——啊——”高地淫叫了起来，虽然下面已经得到了充分的扩张，但是杰西一进来还是感觉到了一点疼痛。  
杰西的臀部开始运动起来，不断深顶着，刺激着高地的性兴奋点。  
太大了，同时也太爽了，想一辈子被杰西这样操着。高地咬着自己的手指，不断得呻吟着，感觉整个房子都充斥着高地的呻吟声。  
杰西加快了速度，“嘿咻——嘿咻——”地喘着粗气。高地的性器夹在两人腹部间，随着杰西的运动，也得到了充分的摩擦。

“我要射了，要射了。”在杰西的呐喊声中，两人同时射了出来。  
杰西整个人趴在高地的身上，喘着粗气，亲了亲高地的肩膀：“你怎么想到给我口的时候，用酸奶滴着我下面。”  
“很爽哇，我看kyomo这样对北斗做过。”  
杰西回忆了一下，想起自己当时也在场，只是kyomo是用酒水滴在北斗的胸上，然后舔的。（详情请见all勺文《酒醉情迷》）  
“你还挺会举一反三的。”  
杰西起身，下体从高地的身体里退了出来，扯下避孕套打了个结丢在了垃圾桶里。用纸巾擦了擦自己腹部和高地腹部上留下的高地射出的精液。  
高地看着为自己擦掉精液的杰西开口说道：“我以后可以经常来你家吃饭吗？”  
“可以啊”  
“那也要只有我们两个人哦”  
“好”

完


End file.
